Revenge of The Slitheen Short Story Prequel: Jeffery
by Firlow
Summary: Jeffery is incredibly excited to start his job at the new school. It's fancy and built by Coldfire Construction... so you know it's good. And safe. Nothing could go wrong...
1. Jeffery Goes to School

"Yes, it is all very strange around here. Ah well, I'm sure it'll be sorted out" Jeffry said to his fellow staff members. He was tubby, fat, or "big boned" as his mother always used to say. He was cheeky, a little bit silly. Loved fun and being overdramatic; you couldn't pick him apart from a pantomime actor, frankly! He giggled, talking about how his lesson planning was going and how he was excited to start work. Frankly he was very upbeat about the whole thing, whilst some staff members looked on in despair, quite miserable at the prospect of work.

Jeffry didn't know it, but he'd caught the eye of someone very special. In a dark, dingy room with little light lay two men. One was the headmaster, Blakeman, the other... let's just say it was his associate. He was keeping a special eye on Jeffry. He considered him... special. He hadn't informed his associate of this yet, but he was hoping they could have a nice chat once they met, when school started the next day...

Jeffery lay on his couch later that evening, plopping his big frame down and resting. He was giddy with excitement. He just really enjoyed knowing he was helping the next generation, that he was going to enrich someone's life! He jiggled with excitement, running up and down squeeing, before realising the time and deciding to head to bed.

Dawn breaks. Jeffry got up, polished and popped on his glasses, getting on his teaching clothes with a nice tug, and eating his breakfast to fuel his day ahead. He then clambered into his car, squeezing into the drivers seat before revving the engine to propel him to St. Cheldons Comprehensive.

Jeffery entered the school, ready to go to set up his classes, before he was rudely interrupted by Blakeman. "Hello there, Tim! Follow me, please…!" Jeffery unsure but with no reason to distrust Blakeman followed him to a corridor with a dead end.

"Is he going to take my picture…?! Jeffery thought, worried now.

"I need you to stand right there, Tim!" Blakeman stated.

"Any… particular reason?" Jeffery questioned Blakeman with a glance.

"Oh, verrrry particular." Blakeman exclaimed before farting… "PHARZZZEEE BLRRRRT – oh, scuse me!"

"Don't worry, happens to us all." Said Jeffery, as a door opened behind him, and something tapping his shoulder. As he turned around, a massive smirking grin formed on Blakeman's flabby face as Jeffery had a massive claw impaled into his forehead.

"Heh… nice one Kist! Trust me, even if this Tim Jeffery fellow isn't that big, I promise you won't need to endure it for too long!" Blakeman said, as he dragged Jeffery's corpse into the secret room to be emptied and converted into a skin suit for his brother.

Kist, now inside Jeffery's skin, groaned and grabbed the flab of the skin suits neck, stretching it, complaining about how it chafed. Jeffery farted, "PHARRRZEEE FRRRRTTT", before groaning gladly, stating "well, that does something to improve it… Might as well get all that gas exchange out in here so it's less bad outside, eh brother?"

The Slitheen in Blakeman's skin agreed, sighing and farting, "BLRRRRTTT PHARZZZZEEERRRTTTT", "Oh, I agree… Being in these pathetic human skins is so annoying but it's necessary… Remember? For our plan! We will destroy this world…. Turn off the sun… And kill every stinking human that killed the other members of our family before! PHARZZEEE"

"BLRRRRT FRRRRRRTTTT – oof, that's a bit better… We can do this, no matter how much this skin – FRRRRTTTT – chafes… But don't forget you need to get my son a disguise, ok? He can't be seen on this planet of the thickos who can't divide string theory by marginal fractionals! He's too clever for that… These kids are just so annoying. Nobody will notice if one goes missing, brother… And I think I know where to start looking for one."

A cacophony of churlish giggles from Jeffery and brazen, loud flatulence could be heard as the secret door finally shut, the two Slitheen laughing and farting maniacally, ready to destroy Planet Earth for their own gain.


	2. Jeffery's Classes, Jeffery's Friends

"Good morning, class."

It was 9:30am. Class had just started after assembly, and Jeremy, or who was formerly Jeffery and is now a Slitheen, is taking class.

"Today, children of the world, we will be doing an exc-i-ting new ... thing. Science! It's the primary subject I teach and it is.. uhm... Very fun. Trust me! You'll wish this day would never end..." As Jeffery exclaimed that with an almost childlike glee, his chubby cheeks cuddling his eyes, he let out a small toot - *frrt!*. He went red, embarassed.. not because he was, but because he thought that was how humans reacted to letting one drop in front of everyone. He didn't want his class to see him doing anything too odd, at least in his mind. He straightened his tie, coughing lightly, before getting out some sheets of work paper, occasionally tugging at his legs. He then sat firmly down, his tush sitting firmly in the seat, as the class did the worksheet, looking at his computer and complaining under his breath about his chafing skin. He was bored. He glanced, practically glaring, over at the gaggle of children looking down doing their work; he hated them. He wanted to release the pressure of his skinsuit and hunt. He wanted to run. He wanted to be free, with his child and Blakeman. But Blakeman's priorities were too hyperfocused on taking revenge instead of destroying this wretched planet and simply running off the with the money.

He hated this.

*PFRRRRRBLRRRTTTTTT! PharrrZZZEEE!* He cut himself short but letting a few go - loud, squeaky ones. He blushed brightly as all the kids looked up at him, he quickly darted his gaze to the computer, where he saw an interesting e-mail... from Blakeman.

"Dear Kist,

The machine has failed our last few attempts, but now that you're in that skin... Try to spot one of those foul stinky human children that's far clever than the rest. That Malarian promised us it'd work at some point. I know you don't want to teach on this planet for too long. These thickos won't know what hit them. Love you, brother.

From, Glune."

He giggled slightly, trying to hide it from prying eyes, acting like he just saw something funny online... And I guess from his perspective, he certainly did.

He then got up, and started talking to the class. "Right then class! Look at the time. I-its almost time for the end of class. Y-you can go the lunch as soon as the bell rings. But make sure to hand in a 1000 word report on transformers! Otherwise you'll have to have... Detention, with me. I'm awfully bored alone after school, and you'll be great company." The bell rings. "Ah! There we go, th-there we go, off you go kiddos, run along!...

See you all tomorrow. *Pfrrrt, frrttt*

Jeffery entered the staff room during lunch. He hated that he had to hang around with stinking humans. He hated the smell of grease and chips and all the foul stench that comes with humans. Slitheen's noses are sensitive so it's difficult for him to /not/ smell it from a mile away.

As he entered the room, he said hello to everyone. "Hello everyone, wh-what a jolly good day we're all having! I've been having lots of jolly good fun teaching the kids, though it does feel weird having so much more knowledge than them but only having to teach them all... basics."

Another of the staff members replied: "Well it sure is interesting but... it has its own charms, don't you think? I mean you seem to make them laugh from what I was hearing outside the door when I walked past!

"Ah well haha... that's less due to m-my own reasoning or ideas and more down to.. w-well, my gastrointestinal issues. I keep f-farting and they just keep laughing every time. I thought they'd get over it! *pharrrzeee* But nope! They're... Ugh. Sorry. Just sick of being made fun of." Jeffery stated.

"It's ok, hun. You'll be fine! It's just nerves im sure. Don't worry about it, ok?" The same staff member replied.

"I'll try..." Jeffery said, before whispering quietly under his breath, when nobody was paying attenntion, "But your planet won't be fine soon enough..."

Jeffery then, as quickly as he came in despite his huge, jiggly frame, he left the room in "shame", to go and talk to his friend Glune... or as he's better know, "Mister Blakeman".

"Glune. I'm so... exhausted. I'm tired. I'm so done with this crap. I just want to solve the storage problem, and earlier today... I encountered a child. His name was Luke, and he smelled... different. Like he'd come right out of the factory. It was so strange. He didn't even laugh when I farted unlike the other digusting prepubescent children. He... was clever. He can solve it. I promise you!" Jeffery stated, proudly.

"It's ok, Kist. I believe in you. We will destroy... this PLANET... and take revenge on those who wronged other members of our family... *ahem* But before that, I do declare that I'm going to go test out the machine again.

"Ok Glune. I'm... popping off to the toilet. I need to get out of this awful chafing skinnnnn ohhh it chafes..."

Jeffery then waddled solemly over to the toilet stall, before farting abruptly, and starting to unzip his forehead, shaking off his skin like a foul stench...

It was almost time for the world to end.


End file.
